Papyland
(called "ladder" in early map versions) is the ninth and final battle track in the Battle Arenas category in Mario Kart in Minecraft. This track has no coherent theme and is considered to be the strangest track in the game. This track is hidden in the menu and is only revealed if the player scrolls all the way to the right in the "Battle Arenas" section of the main menu. It is also the only battle track that is not in rotation for Arcade Mode by default. The arena consists of many different buildings and an underground tunnel system. There are also a few Mario pipes that lead to a "warp zone" with portals to various areas of the map. There are three "spiritual stones" hidden throughout the map (a parody of the collectibles of the same name from the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time). These stones are placed in very obscure or difficult to reach places. When all three stones are collected, the "super secret door" opens. Through the secret door, players will find a hidden underground city named "Ramen City" which was taken directly from an old SMP server that the developers played on back in 2012. This city in and of itself was planned to be a battle track but was scrapped early in development. Stone Locations The "Green Spiritual Stone" is located at the top of the tall tower made of stone brick. Items with some height-gaining ability will need to be used to reach the top. The "Red Spiritual Stone" is located at the bottom of the well, which contains a parkour course suspended over a pool of lava. The stone lays at the end of the course. The well can be entered via some height-gaining item or by taking a warp in the warp-zone. The "Blue Spiritual Stone" in the underground tunnel system. There is a hidden path in a room filled with water that leads to a hidden cave containing the stone. Once all stones are collected, the "Super Secret Door" can be located by entering a green pipe to a warp-zone and then entering the white portal. History and Trivia This arena is a remake of a test level made by Flamingosaurus in a game called "Cube 2: Sauerbraten", a Quake inspired first-person shooter with a level editor. The strange, flat, cubic level design was a result of Flamingosaurus learning how to create basic shapes and structures and applying various textures to them. When Flaminogosaurus used MCEdit for the first time around the beginning of MKMC's development, he noticed that MCEdit was shockingly similar to Cube 2's level editor. To learn the program, he re-created this old test level and it was eventually included in MKMC as a sort of easter-egg track. Before being included in Mario Kart, this track was going to appear in a stand-alone PVP map which was similar in scope to MKMC (this map was never titled, it simply went by "PVP map"). The project was eventually cancelled and some of the leftover content was merged with MKMC to bolster the game's battle mode. The name "Papyland" was inspired by the name of a secret stunt arena hidden in one of the tracks in San Francisco Rush. The old name "ladder" was the name of the test level that Flamingosaurus created in Cube 2. The name has no meaning, it was simply the default name of the level that the test level was overwriting. Category:Battle Tracks Category:Tracks